A wide variety of different types of communication cables incorporate twisted pair conductors. In a wide variety of applications, when a twisted pair cable is installed and utilized, relatively higher amounts of heat may be generated in certain portions of the cable. For example, with a cable installed in a data center, portions of the cable situated in relatively close proximity to electronic equipment and/or equipment cabinets (e.g., portions of the cable near terminating ends) may become hotter than other portions of the cable. Additionally, electronic equipment connected to or near the termination ends of the cable may generate heat. The heat may negatively impact both the electrical performance of the cable and the performance of electronic equipment associated with the cable. Further, when a plurality of twisted pair cables are used in relatively close proximity to one another, relatively higher amounts of heat may be generated, thereby exacerbating electrical performance issues. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved cables that provide for heat transfer that assists in cooling the cable and/or any associated electronic equipment.